


dreams

by rawr_anna



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawr_anna/pseuds/rawr_anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't sleep and wrote instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams

Dreams are just collections  
That we remember and hold tight  
But do nothing with  
What if tomorrow  
You died?  
What of your dreams?  
Always pushed aside for tomorrow  
Never accomplished  
You let yourself be tied down  
People  
Places  
Memories  
So you're never truly free


End file.
